Life in the Glade
by Silver Hoshipon
Summary: I'm just a normal guy, but my life is about to change when I get sucked into the world of Rayman. This story takes place shortly after origins, before Rayman 1.
1. A bleak intro

Let me ask you, if you had the chance would you leave this world we call earth? Would you leave everything you have behind now and live a completely different life?  
>Would you live in the world of Rayman, a carefree world that is as crazy as it looks?<p>

I would. I would leave behind everything. I'm 18 years old 6 foot 8 inches tall with brown curly hair, and my life... it isn't bad. But it isn't good. I live my life doing nothing right now, nothing but working hard to ensure a bright future.  
>In this world, I don't see much to love about it. It has been devastated by war, greed and death for thousands of years, and I don't foresee it ever stopping until this planet is destroyed completely.<br>While, like I said, my life isn't bad I would leave it behind. Rayman's world, life in the glade of dreams, is a lifestyle I would enjoy. Even if I had to work to ensure I had a place to sleep and a meal in my stomach each night in that world, I would still enjoy it more then Earth today. The thought of a world with friendly people, no crime and almost no real problems whatsoever is something amazing indeed.  
>Even though there is trouble every once in awhile. Let's face it, evil always finds a way.<p>

Today I get my wish, I become a member of the glade. But not as a human...

I woke up in bed like any other day, winter in Florida. Why did it exist? I hate the cold weather, I hate the warm weather too. I just want it balanced. Ugh.  
>Glancing at the electronic clock, I saw that it was almost 1 pm, another half day spent in bed again. Nobody to wake me up, my mother wasn't here. She was out of town for a few weeks.<br>Getting dressed was always a pain, warm night close shed and the cold of the house welcomed me for a brief moment. I really hate cold weather, and now I have to go outside? Again, ugh.  
>No mail, as usual. That's the problem with living in a town in the middle of nowhere, there's nothing to do. I can't go swimming, the lake behind my house is freezing and infested with grime and alligators. Plus, the old fence we put up is a pain in the neck to open and close. I could always play some video games, but those have been losing their luster lately.<br>Life is just boring now, I understand that you can find happiness if you try hard enough, but it never lasts though you wish it could. If only I could escape to a world where happiness was easy to find, and easy to hold onto. But, that'll never happen.

Well, I guess I could play some Rayman origins. I need to beat that. "Shit, what'd I do with the wires?" I thought to myself as I looked around my living room for the power adapter. I finally found it and went to plug it in, as I did a huge spark burst from the socket. "Holy shit, that's never happened before..." I said out loud, even though nobody was around to hear it. It doesn't matter though,  
>I turned on my Xbox and started up the game... only the screen didn't change. It just stayed at a black, empty void. I banged on the top of my xbox a bit before I hit the power button and restarted the game. Once again, another black screen with nothing happening. Although, I waited a little bit longer just to see if anything would happen. And I was in for a bit of a shock, I know that now.<br>The only thing I saw on the screen was a blueish looking creature, I remember them being in rayman origins... but what were they called? Antitoons? I think that's what it was. I got up and walked over to my TV and tapped on the screen, that was probably my big mistake. It got the antitoons attention like it was actually alive, and it reached it's hand out to me. "Heh, never seen this in the game before.  
>Must be some sort of opening cutscene that I missed." I chuckled to myself, however I got a huge surprise when the antitoons hand reached OUT of the TV screen and grabbed my shirt. "What the hell is going on?"<br>I shouted before I felt strong force pulling me into the TV, expecting to smash into it I covered my face with my arms. But I felt more like I was being pulled into a void, endlessly falling.  
>"I hope this is another dream!" I shouted as I was falling deep into a black void.<p>

As I fell into the void, I felt a powerful force take hold of me. That's when all the pain started up. It felt like I was being crushed in a trash compressor, the pain was so intense that I fainted shortly after.

A note from me: Yes, I did use details from my actual life to describe my situation. This is also my first story written in first person, so please bear with me a bit.


	2. Curses and new friends

I felt a warm sensation as I began to wake up. It felt like I was on grass... but that's not right. I'd be freezing if I was outside. As I opened my eyes, I saw the afternoon sun greet me with it's yellow glow. And it was bright... and coming towards me? Wait, what? Before I could even act, the glowing sun touched down right on my forehead. Wait, that's obviously not the sun. I darted up and quickly noticed that the sun, wasn't a sun at all. It was a yellow orb with arms, lazily floating around me. "This looks like...a lum?" I said to myself as I reached out to touch it... when I noticed that my hand was small... and blue... and I was missing a finger? What the hell happened to me? I quickly got up... and then fell over. My legs and feet were changed too! So was my outfit, I wasn't wearing these black robes... And I certainly wasn't bald! I swiftly turned around and felt something bash against my face... turns out I hit a lum with my nose... which looked like a big blue pickle...  
>I couldn't take all this, I mean how would you react if you woke up surrounded by glowing orbs and had an entirely different body? I fainted.<p>

When I woke up, a few hours had passed since the sun was a bit lower in the sky.  
>I heard a bit of running water nearby and quickly stumbled my way over to the source. A crisp small lake was in front of me, and I quickly took a look into the reflection and I didn't like what I saw.<br>I, was a... teensy. One of the small, blue creatures of the glade of dreams. In fact, my attire looked a bit like that Gothic Teensy... only with a blue belt and... huh?  
>I turned a bit and noticed that I seemed to have an Icarus wing symbol on the back of my robes... And if I was in the glade of dreams, there's only one person who I can go to and find out what happened to me. Rayman? No, he probably wouldn't know.<br>No, I had to go see the person who made all this possible. Polokus, the Bubble Dreamer. That big tree in the center of the glade HAS to be the snoring tree, and that's where I need to head.

"This jungle is a pain in the ass." I said to myself as I continued to climb through the dense jungles of the glade, swatting away all of the lums which seem to want to cling to me for some weird reason.  
>How I got to the snoring tree's base with a few scratches on me, I'll never know. But luckily for me, the Snoring Tree isn't a pain to climb. It has a pretty straight forward set of roots that lead straight to the Bubble Dreamer himself.<br>As I climbed up the tree's winding paths, I had to chuckle to myself. "Finally getting used to these legs." as I climbed and climbed. How was I not scared? I think the pure shock of the situation made me a bit braver then I probably should be. Finally, I reached my goal. There he was, floating inside the tree and most likely meditating. Although I noticed a severe lack of Rayman and Globox... heck, even the two teensies that hang out around here are gone.  
>"Looking for something?" I jumped as I heard the voice, turns out my presence didn't go unnoticed. Polokus, turning his head and smiling, inspected me. "Ah you're new here! And you're not one of my own that's for sure."<br>I approached the Bubble Dreamer with a sense of honor, bowing a bit as I stood in front of him. "Oh there's no need for that my boy! I can see you for what you truly are!" Polokus said with a sly tone.

"Can you talk?" I had to nod at that, I could talk alright. I said a few nasty things in the jungle on the way here. "Well? Speak up then! What's your name?" Polokus asked, and I didn't know how to respond exactly. I really didn't feel very comfortable stating my name,  
>even in a world like this. I always kind of liked my middle name, I guess I could use that. "Uh... My name is Lucius." I always really did think my middle name was pretty cool. "Aha I see. So, how did a human like you get here?" Polokus's question shocked me severely. How did he know I was a human? "Oh, I can see quite clearly that you are not a teensy by heart my friend. It's a gift." Well that explained it. I also explained my side of this story, how an antitoon pulled me into this world. I left out the part about them being video game characters, best that they didn't know. "Ah those antitoons are always up to trouble. Well then, I guess given the circumstances you can stay here then." Stay here? In the Snoring Tree with Rayman and his entire crew? That's...<br>interesting. "Uh thank you sir, but do you think there's any way of getting me home?" Polokus looked at me for a second, and blew an interesting bubble. In that bubble, I saw myself not as a teensy but as I originally was. "I'm sure I can figure something out."  
>I sighed a bit in relief, at least I could get home... but I might not be so hasty to go back.<p>

I was deep in thought when I heard Polokus clap, which sort of shocked me a bit. "Well, now that we know each other a bit, I think it's time for you to meet everyone else!" I gawked in amazement at this remark. "Everyone else? I know now that there are others, but what do you mean by meet everyone?" I asked, still bewildered at the statement. "Well, you're a really special person and I think I should make it clear to everyone in the glade!" Polokus said as a few more bubbles drifted out of his pipe and out of the tree. "Well then,  
>everyone should be here shortly, so I suggest you get ready to meet some new faces!" Polokus said with a grin on his face, which sort of scared me a bit. Seems like only 10 minutes passed before I heard a commotion outside, some happy laughter that sounded really familiar.<br>I recognized it once I saw the faces, it was Rayman, Globox and both teensies that saved the glade from the Antitoons. I noticed a lack of the magician, I guess after that whole episode in the clouds drove him away... if he even survived. And almost on cue, I heard the fluttering of quite a few pairs of wings from the opposite side of the tree, Betilla and her sisters making their ways inside as well. And on BOTH sides of the trees a few groups of lums also followed for some strange reason along with electoons. Just as Polokus was getting everyone settled down, I looked in the direction of the Dead Door and saw the grim reaper, sporting his shiny new red skull teeth, peeking around the corner. Seems even he came back for this news.

"Alright everyone, close your yapping holes and listen up! We've got a new member of the glade joining us today." Polokus said as everyone turned to look at me, even standing next to Polokus I felt like I was on a large pedestal on display.  
>I nervously waved to everyone, trying my best not to look like a COMPLETE idiot. I didn't really talk much though, I was never the big talker when I was on earth. "So, is he another one of your creations Polokus?" Betilla asked as I tried my best to not become a nervous wreck.<br>I really hated being the center of attention, it was never my thing. "No actually, this young man isn't even really a teensy! He's a human!" Polokus said with a smirk as I noticed that Gothic Teensy had gone missing from the crowd. That's when I felt someone patting my head,  
>and quickly looked to see the source was the very person that had just been missing. When I looked to see Gothic teensy, I noticed something...odd. He was much smaller then me, even on his toes he could just barely reach my head. "Ah I thought something was a bit off with you when I first saw you, you look like you're about a head and a half taller then most normal teensies." Polokus said as I looked down at my feet. "Uh W-well I was pretty tall when I was a human..." I managed to blurt out nervously, shocking everyone but Polokus.<br>And that's when the fun started. Not fun for me though. Rayman and Globox had quickly approached me and began pulling away at my facial features. "So if he's not a teensy, why does he look and feel like one?" Rayman asked as he continued to pull away at my face. "H-hey OW! That hurts!"  
>I yelled as I fell backwards in shock and pain. "So if he's not a teensy does that mean he doesn't have the same abilities as one?" Polokus pondered at this question, and I felt the need to interject.<p>

"Hey listen, I don't mean to sound rude but you could at least let me introduce myself..."  
>I groaned as I slowly got back up to my feet. The first person I held my hand out to was my closest, Rayman of course. Shaking his hand, I introduced myself to everyone. "I'm Lucius." Rayman seemed to have a hearty handshake for someone who doesn't even have arms. "Rayman. And this is my friend Globox." Polokus I already knew, so he felt the need to introduce me to the others. "Well, you already know me and if you've trecked up here I'm sure you've seen the lums. The electoons are a bit similar, composed of magic energy." As I took all this in, not that I needed to since I already knew all this, Polokus then motioned to the Nymphs. "These lovely ladies are the Nymphs, I leave them in charge of everything when I'm feeling a bit..." Polokus seemed to linger a bit on that remark, but either way I already knew all the details.<p>

Still, I don't want them knowing any of that. So I made the motion to wave to the nymphs when I felt a little funny. I felt a spark of energy run through me and up my arm, when I felt a rush of wind fly out of the palm of my hand. I guess if I had known anything about the teensies magic, I would have been a bit more careful. But I really didn't know much about the teensies, I never bothered to pay much attention to them. The blast wasn't lethal at all, but it did something that I wasn't expecting. The surge of wind flew right at the person I was waving too, which just happened to be Betilla, who's skirt was blown up by the surge of wind. Everyone in the room seemed shocked at that action and I felt a flood of warmth rush over my face. "W-what the hell did I just do?" I said aloud as I turned to Polokus, who started laughing at my accidental use of magic.  
>"YOU PERV!" I heard Betilla shout as I turned to see a fist fly right into my face. After that I started to black out a bit, hearing Rayman, Globox even Polokus and the teensies laughing. "I guess we know now that he can use magic like the teensies!" Was the last thing I heard Polokus laugh out just before I blacked out completely.<p> 


	3. Trust and Travels

That was the worst feeling in the world. I don't think I've ever been punched that hard in my life, ever. I started to fidget and groan after who knows how long, Betilla has a mean right hook that's for damn sure. "Hey, he's waking up!" I heard a voice call from my semi-conscious state.  
>I slowly sat up and rubbed my head, opening my eyes to see everyone staring at me like before. I should probably point out that Betilla was behind everyone else, still looking pretty pissed. "Hey kid, that was a pretty mean punch you took! You've been out cold for 10 minutes!" Polokus said as I got to my feet slowly. "Y-yeah well, sorry about that I didn't exactly mean to do what I did..." just then my world got a little wobbly. "Ooh man... my head's still spinning." I couldn't help but fall over again, rubbing the back of my head. "Yeah well, it serves you right." Betilla pouted which only got me a bit more steamed. "Hey! I said I was sorry, and it was an accident!" I didn't feel like making any enemies though, so I let the matter go. "Well, the good news is, I have one person to add to my list of 'Who not to piss off' and you're number one Betilla." I groaned as I was finally able to get my vision cleared up. Betilla didn't seem impressed by that joke, that's for sure. "Well now that all the introductions are out of the way, let's discuss tomorrows schedule. Rayman, I want you to show Lucius here around the glade." Polokus said, however Rayman had a clear objection to this. "Sorry Polokus, Me, Globox and the teensies are going out for some uh.. patrolling. Yeah, and it's not a good idea to take him with us, it's dangerous for a new guy." Rayman said with a sly smile, that was clearly a lie.<p>

"I see, then I guess the only other people for the job..." Polokus said as he turned and pointed to the Nymphs, "Would be all of you." Of course, the only person to object was Betilla, but Polokus made it clear that nobody else would do it. "Oh calm down Betilla, I've seen enough of the jungles around here. I'll just skip you." I said with a bit of a smirk on my face, which really didn't help my situation.  
>Either way, everyone eventually agreed, and departed shortly after. Or so I thought anyway. As I was exploring a bit of the Snoring Tree, I heard a bit of hushed voices nearby. I found a hidden room, which had everyone minus Polokus in it. Eavesdropping wasn't really my thing, but I was curious.<br>"I don't know if we can trust this new guy I mean, we just foiled the Magicians plans. How do we know it's not him in disguise?" The first voice said, I could easily tell it was Betilla. So I guess she's not fond of me already. Great. "Listen Betilla, I think you're just in a sour mood because of that accident. He seems fine, just a little shy is all." That voice, I didn't recognize. I think it was one of Betilla's sisters though. I really didn't get the chance to listen much further, since I felt someone grab me by the shoulder and pull me backwards.  
>"H-hey woah woah! Who's there?" I said in a hushed voice, so I didn't give myself away. I was pulled a bit further away so that if anyone came out, it would look as though I was talking to someone out of earshot. Finally, I spun myself around and saw the person who had pulled me away was the grim reaper himself. "Oh, hey. It's you. How come you didn't join everyone else when they all came to meet me?" I asked, however the Grim reaper simply looked down and didn't reply. "Can you even talk?" Again, he looked down and simply shook his head. "So uh, why did you pull me aside?"<br>The grim reaper motioned to the Dead door, I was kind of confused. "Uh, so what are you trying to show me? The dead door?" My questions was at least easy to answer, since the reaper simply nodded. "So are you saying that I should not go in there?" This conversation was kind of awkward.  
>The reaper nodded and waved his scythe around, trying to act tough I guess. I don't know why, but I had the sudden urge to laugh at that gesture. I didn't want to hurt the little guys feelings though, so I held in my laughter and tried to act a bit scared.<p>

I guess that must have made him happy, since he smiled a bit and walked off. "That was really weird." I said to myself as I turned and looked back at the room where everyone was huddled in to see that they were saying their goodbyes in front of it. Oh well, at least I made friends with the reaper... I think.  
>Either way, the sun was going down and it was time for me to get some sleep. Laying on a tree like this takes some getting used to, but I managed to get comfortable and drift off to sleep.<p>

Morning came and I woke up quite earlier then I usually did. Polokus said that I should head down into the jungle and head north west until I met a new face, said he'd be able to help show me around a bit. Whatever that meant, I headed into the jungle without a clue where I was going. All I knew was, head north west.  
>As I cut my way through the jungle with whatever type of wind magic I learned yesterday... at least, I was trying. All I was really managing to do was blow leaves around a bit, I really couldn't figure out how all this magic stuff worked. I just thought about it and it happened really, just took a bit of focus.<br>Although one thing I managed to do on my way to wherever I was going, was knock some fruit out of a tree. The strange yellow fruit clonked me on the head as it fell to the ground, it looked very familiar. "Now I remember! Rayman was eating these during the intro to the game... I wonder how they taste..." I said to myself as I picked up the fruit and examined it. Well, only one way to find out right? I took a bite out of the fruit, and my taste buds were assaulted with an extremely sweet taste. I never really liked sweet stuff, but this was good. As I continued to make my way through the jungle, I finished the fruit and hit a large collection of branches in my way, which were in between two large impassable rocks. "Oh great." I mumbled to myself as I thought of a way around this situation. "I suppose I could try using my magic again..." I thought to myself as I held out my hand and focuses a bit harder then normal.  
>My focusing paid off, a large gust of wind plowed through the branches! But I was a bit to quick to think I could walk through. You see, the branches didn't snap off. They were still holding steady, and since I had blown them back well... long story short, the branches flew back and smacked me in the face.<p>

The force of all the branches hitting me at once knocked me on my back. "Ow..." I moaned as I rubbed my now black eye (Thanks to Betilla.) in pain. "Oh great, what are YOU doing here?" I heard from behind me as I jumped up and spun around to see Betilla grouchily floating behind me.  
>"Oh hey, Polokus told me to head in this direction today. He said someone could help me out with my touring of the glade." Betilla simply put her hands on her hips and looked at me questioningly. "I guess he must of meant one of the moskitos. I'm sure they'll be able to take you to my sisters." Betilla said as she pointed to a small cliff with a few of the moskitos buzzing around it. "Oh. I almost went the wrong way, thanks Betilla!" I said with a smile, but Betilla just floated off in annoyance. "You know, I hope you'll forgive me eventually! I'm really sorry!" I shouted as I started off towards the cliffs.<br>The moskitos greeted me happily as I approached them, they were really friendly. The biggest one of the group approached me and held out a note that was addressed from Polokus. "Dear Moskito tribe, I'm sending a new member of the glade to you so please take him to each of the Nymphs so that they may show him around."  
>I have no clue how Polokus works, but he's amazing none the less. The moskito turned around and gestured to jump on his back, so that's exactly what I did. "Ok so, what exactly am I supposed to DOO-" I started out asking, but the Moskito just darted off and began flying. I held on for dear life as the Moskito quickly flew through the dense jungles and out into the open air. The glade looked amazing as we reached the peak of height, I've never seen anything this beautiful. We were flying for what seemed like hours, however I noticed the temperature around us began to drastically change from what I thought was nice, to extremely hot.<br>Just as I was about to look down to see where we were, I was suddenly thrown off of the moskito and into a hard wooden surface.


	4. Holly Luya and the Desert of Dijiridoos

"Are you alright?" I heard a feminine voice ask me as I shuffled to my feet. "Ugh. Yeah I'm ok..." I managed to stutter as I turned around and shot a glare at the moskito, who simply shrugged in return. I turned to see where the original voice came from and saw Holly Luya floating to my right.  
>"I don't think we've had the chance to properly meet, I'm Holly." Now, I'm a gentlemen. I don't mean to sound full of myself, it's how I was brought up. I reached out to shake Holly's hand and noticed that the one she wasn't using was used to hold down her skirt. I guess I have a reputation now.<br>I looked around a bit and saw that the area I was now in was completely covered in sand. Must be the Desert of Dijiridoos. "Welcome to the Desert of Dijiridoos!" Holly said with a cheerful smile, I was dead on. "Ah, so I guess this is my first stop for today then." I said as I dusted myself off, I hated sand.  
>"Of course, if you'll follow me I can show you around a bit." Holly said as she gestured to the rest of the desert, I turned to the moskito and told it to meet me on the other side of the desert. It let out a sigh and began to take flight. I quickly turned and followed Holly deep into the desert.<p>

It seemed like it had been hours as we walked and talked, and I was dieing in this heat. "Ugh... Listen Holly, I like talking with you and all but I'm dieing in this heat. Is there somewhere we can just sit and rest for a moment?" I asked as my foot steps felt heavier with each step I took, this was a pain.  
>"Oh, uh sure. There should be an oasis around here... ah there it is!" Holly exclaimed as she pointed to a small oasis out in the middle of the desert. "Are you sure that isn't a mirage?" I asked jokingly, she probably knew it wasn't. "Of course not, I know this desert like the back of my hand." Holly said as we entered the oasis.<br>I noticed that a lot of the plants here looked like quite a few instruments that you would see in the real world, then again this place has Dijiridoo in the name. So of course a lot of the desert would have to do with musical instruments and the likes. The water felt cool and crisp as I put my hands in it and scooped some up. "So, what exactly are you the nymph of Holly?" I asked as I took a sip of the water. "I'm the nymph of music, which is why I live here in the desert of dijiridoos." Holly said as she plucked a strange looking plant off of one of the bushes in the oasis.

Holly folded her legs and placed the plant in the center and began to play it like a bongo. "Well that's very interesting." I said as I got up and walked over to examine the plant, it looked just like a green bongo drum. "There are so many amazing things in this world that you'll see." Holly said as she blissfully played on the plant.  
>She was quite good, but that's why she's the music nymph. "Wow these are some gnarly plants." I said as I looked a bit closer at all of the plants in the oasis. "Heh, I love all the plants here. I've learned how to play so many different instruments thanks to them." Holly said as she continued to play on the drum-like plant.<br>"Hey, Holly." Holly opened one eye to look at me when I called her name, I had a serious question to ask her. "I hate to ask you this but... does Betilla hate me now or something?" Holly seemed a bit surprised at the question I had asked. "Well... she's really not happy about the stunt you pulled yesterday." I groaned at that answer.  
>"It was an accident, I barely know how to control whatever kind of powers I have! Heck, I said sorry I don't know how many times, she punched me AND I said sorry to her again just before I came here!" At this point, I was ranting. I usually do this kind of thing when something gets me really peeved.<br>"Listen, just give my sister time. Believe it or not, she's one of the most hot headed of all of us. I mean, we all just went through a lot and she's very untrus-" Holly slapped her hand over her mouth before she could finish. She said something that was obviously not for my ears. "So she doesn't trust me eh? Looks like I wasn't hearing things after all." I said in a quite depressing tone as I kicked a small rock around. "You mean you heard?" I looked up at Holly and explained what had happened. "Well, I was getting my bearings around the snoring tree I noticed a hidden room where I heard all of you talking. I didn't get very far into your conversation for two reasons, one, I don't like eavesdropping. And two, the grim reaper pulled me aside and gave me a lecture about the Dead Door." Holly looked a bit confused at that last part. "Oh sorry, I mean I played charades with him." Holly giggled a bit at that, at least she doesn't hate me. At least I don't think she does. "Hey Holly, let me ask you something. And I want you to answer me truthfully, you're answer won't hurt me no matter what it is." Holly frowned at this remark, she knew what I was going to ask I'm sure.

"I want to know how YOU feel about me, we haven't exactly been talking for very long, but I also haven't blown up your skirt by accident." I said with a blush as I scratched the back of my head. "W-well. I don't know if I can answer that yet. You seem very nice, just a bit shy." Ok, that sounded like an honest answer. "Heh, to be honest with you, I'm only this shy around girls." Holly smiled a bit at that, I don't know why but something about shy guys seemed to make girls... act different. Maybe it's just my imagination. I looked around the oasis a bit when I found a plant that looked a lot like a acoustic guitar and plucked it off of it's perch. I strummed the strange vines and heard a sound that sounded exactly like a acoustic guitar. I really didn't play much, but it was worth trying. I sat down next to Holly and began playing along side her as best I could, it didn't seem like I was doing a bad job. But it wasn't that great either. "You have talent, but you need a bit more practice." Holly said as we both finished playing. "Well, I'm sure you know how to play right?" Holly nodded at the question and I continued, "Well maybe I can come back some time and you could give me lessons." I said with a smile, and Holly agreed with a bit of excitement. "Oh that'd be great! I'd love to teach you how to play an instrument! You can come back any time you want and ask, I'll always be ready!"

Wow, she was REALLY excited about that. I looked up at the sun and saw that it was about halfway up in the sky now, I should probably break it off at this.  
>"Well listen, it's getting a bit late. I think you should head over to Edith's place." I agreed with that at least, we trekked across the rest of the desert where I met up with Moskito, who had been waiting patiently for me. I said my goodbyes to Holly and said that we should meet up again soon, I really did like hearing her play. Moskito was anything but gentle as we flew towards our next destination; Gourmand Land. "O-ok Moskito, you're going to give me a lesson on dismounting now r-right?" I shouted as Moskito dove towards the icy glaciers of the Gourmand lands, I could have swore I heard him let out a snicker as we got ever closer. I could see a red dot, which became much more clear up close that it was actually Edith waiting rather impatiently for us to land. Just before we got to the landing area, Moskito pulled another "prank" on me and bucked me off. I hit the ice hard and slid for who knows how long before I felt my head slam against something solid.<p> 


End file.
